


You're my first (I hope you'll be my last)

by thehoneybadger



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alpha Kara Danvers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Escort Service, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Kara Danvers has no game, Loss of Virginity, Omega Lena Luthor, Smut, consent is my kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:27:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28683294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehoneybadger/pseuds/thehoneybadger
Summary: Kara is an alpha with a rather unique problem: she’s immune to rut suppressants and for any other alpha, this might not be a problem. But Kara has a second, more pressing problem - being that she is a blushing, nervous wreck of an alpha anytime the topic of sex comes up. 23 years old and tired of being a virgin, dealing with her ruts alone, her sister Alex and Alex’s girlfriend Sam decide to help Kara take the plunge - using an escort service.OrKara is a virgin and hires an escort to help take care of her rut, Lena gives her a run for her money.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 87
Kudos: 1206





	1. Chapter 1

“Karaaaa, just consider it?” Alex whines for the hundredth time that night, watching her sister go red in the face and doing her best to sink into the depths of the couch cushions to no avail.

“Alex, I don't _want_ to use an escort service, it’s embarrassing!”

“It doesn’t have to be embarrassing.” Sam interjects, approaching the youngest Danvers with a bottle of beer and pressing it into her reluctant palm. “There’s no shame in giving it a chance Kara and aren’t you tired of just gritting your teeth through your ruts?”

Alex shudders from behind Sam, sinking into the recliner across from Kara. 

“I honestly don’t even know how you do it. It’s like some fucked up superpower.”

“It’s not like I even have a choice.” Kara grumbles, taking a sip of the beer Sam had given her. It’s bitter and tastes _nothing_ like pumpkin spice like Sam had promised and it just adds insult to injury.

It wasn’t Kara’s fault she wasn’t a typical alpha. She had always been immune to rut suppressants since she hit puberty, but on top of that, she was entirely too wound up about the idea of mating. It filled her with so much anxiety, just as much as it made her mad with a need that would leave her panting and screaming into her pillow in the heat of her rut. She was somewhat of an anomaly- not entirely unheard of, but it wasn’t something that had been researched nearly enough to help people like Kara. Only her cousin had ever been able to relate, but he had had no problems finding a mate to help him endure his ruts.

Kara, with her total lack of game, was a 23 year old virgin.

The idea chaffed her and she feels guilty for the stab of jealousy she still occasionally feels directed at Clark.

“Do you still have the card I gave you?” Sam asks and Kara is hit by the faint waive of soothing omega pheromones, a telltale sign that Sam is keenly attuned to Kara's sulking aura. The omegas pheromones do the job immediately however and Kara is grateful when the tension in her spine unknots and she sighs at the release.

She shoves a hand in her pocket, pulling out the card in question. It had the name of the escort service Sam had recommended to her with a number beneath. Sam promised they were incredibly discrete, that no one would ever know unless Kara herself wanted to divulge that information.

“It… just feels weird.” Kara finally admits, propping her elbows on her knees to hunch over. “I just wish I was normal.”

“Kara, there’s nothing wrong with being a virgin.” Alex insists, exchanging a concerned glance with her girlfriend.

“It’s not just that though and you know it Alex. I’ve never been alpha enough for anyone I’ve dated.” 

And of courses she’s thinking specifically of Siobhan now, who had been nothing but annoyed with Kara’s hesitance and reluctance to take their relationship to the next level. The more the omega had pushed, the more overwhelmed Kara had become over the idea until she had ultimately ended the relationship. Siobhan had retaliated with rumors that had made their way around campus until everyone knew Kara struggled to fulfill her duties as an alpha.

Sam and Alex are on either side of her then, the couch sinking with the added weight as she’s drowned in pheromones on both sides, all reassurance and warmth and she breathes shakily, rubbing her face with her hand.

“Kara listen to me.” Alex pulls Kara’s hand away, not stopping until Kara meets her eyes. “ There is nothing wrong with you. You haven’t had much luck with your partners but that doesn’t mean you’ve done anything wrong.”

“This could be good for you, Kara. With a professional service, there wouldn’t be any judgement and it would get you a chance to explore your comfort levels.” Sam reaffirms, hand rubbing soothing circles over Kara’s back, the omega clearly distressed with Kara’s fluctuating emotions. “And if you wanted to stop or if it feels weird after, you’d never have to see them again.”

Putting it like that, it did sound a little better than Kara had been imagining in her mind. She could try for the first time without any pressure to perform, to at least try to see what she was missing. And the idea of another rut alone…. Her stomach clenched at the thought.

“Okay, okay. I promise I’ll call.” 

“Atta girl.” Alex smiles, relief palpable in the way the muscles of her face loosen.

When they’re finally starting to depart, Kara feels lighter, head a little less burdened.

“Call before the weekend starts or you might have to wait until next week!” Sam calls out on her way through the door and Kara murmurs a quiet affirmative, locking up behind them.

She stares at the card that she had been thumbing all night, feeling a familiar stir between her legs.

“Oh shut up.” She says to her erection already forming at the ideas swirling in her mind. “I already know what _you_ think I should do.”

* * *

Kara had showered and changed, made dinner and cleaned the entire apartment just to avoid her phone until there was nothing left to distract herself with. Staring down at her phone accusingly, she finally forces herself to dial the number, heart jumping when the line is answered on the second ring.

“Hello, how can I be of service?” The woman on the other end answers with rehearsed politeness.

Kara’s tongue feels entirely too large for her mouth now that it’s time to actually make her request out loud, her mind unhelpfully choosing that moment to fritz out. Maybe she should have rehearsed what she was going to say _before_ calling but it was too late for that now. 

“Hi, yes I’d like to um… hire an escort?” She exhales quickly, biting her lip.

Kara can hear the clacking of keys in the background, the woman already poised to handle Kara’s request, before she responds. 

“Alrighty and what kind of services will you be looking for?” 

Wait wasn’t that obvious? Why else did people call escorts?

“Oh um… ah.. The sex kind?” Kara asks, blushing furiously, poking holes in her frayed sleepshirt to give herself something to do.

The woman on the other end of the line chokes and clears her throat - Kara has the distinct impression that she’s trying to stifle a laugh before she gathers herself back into a measured, cool tone. 

“Of course and what are your preferences?”

“Female I guess? And maybe an omega?”

“I see… Our particular company doesn’t have many omegas available for what you’re asking, but let me see what I can do? Can I reach you back at this number tomorrow when I have an answer for you?”

“Y-yes ma’am, thank you.”

***

Kara’s phone is ringing. 

The sun is just starting to peek through her curtains and for a moment there’s the blind rage buzzing in her head because it’s _early_ and who the heck would be calling this early? She reaches around the bedside table, eyes still closed and pulls her phone to her ear, ready to give whoever dared wake her so early a piece of her mind.

“Hello? Who is this?” She grumbles, swearing under her breath that if this is Alex -

The person on the other end makes a surprised eep, before quickly replying, an uncertain lilt to her tone. “Oh, ah yes, Ms. Danvers? I’m returning your call about your request?” 

Aaaand Kara was a butt.

“Oh gosh I’m so sorry, I’m not a morning person and I thought you might be my sister - I didn’t mean to snap at you.”

“It’s quite alright. I’m calling because I’ve found an omega who agreed to your services and she said she was available this weekend starting Friday, if that works for you?”

Kara sat upright, stomach feeling like a nest of squirming eels had made their home inside her abdomen. So she had today and tomorrow to bite her nails about what was to come.

“That sounds perfect.” Kara agrees, ignoring the tent beginning to form under the sheets with an exasperated glower. It has a mind of its own, twitching as if to ask what she was going to do about it. 

They went over the payments and the hotel arrangements, basic conduct and policies that would be forwarded discreetly to Kara’s email and they were set with the day and time. She shot Alex and Sam a text before going back to sleep, letting them know she had followed through and had to mute her phone immediately when her text was answered with a call.

____

Friday sneaks up on Kara quicker than she had even anticipated, her phone flashing the calendar reminder to be at the hotel by 6pm. She had gone to the gym, pushing herself hard to hopefully wear out some of the nerves thrumming through her veins to no avail and now, dressed in her nicest button up and black slacks, standing outside the hotel door, she’s afraid she might actually bolt.

She had already spent the money, no one would be hurt and she could get away completely unscathed. But Alex would probably never let her live it down and even more so Kara hated to let Sam down, the omega having worked so hard to support Kara through her problems. They were trying so hard to help, it would be rude to not at least try - right?

It’s that thought that has her unlocking the hotel room, only to find it empty. Her nostrils flair, instinctively scenting for any sign of the omega only to find none. She tries to ignore her heart dropping in her chest, checking the time again. She is a little bit early, wanting to make sure she didn’t get lost and tries to reassure herself. Instead she focuses on the interior. 

The bed is king sized with plush pillows and a heavy comforter, taking up very little of the space in the room. There’s a couch wide enough to seat three in the corner, a table in front of it with a bucket of ice holding a bottle of champagne. In lieu of a wall, the side of the room opposite the door is floor to ceiling windows, offering a breathtaking view of the city as the sun dips past the horizon and Kara settles herself into the couch to watch. 

She’s so engrossed in the view that she doesn’t notice the door open right on time until a quiet greeting snaps her out of her thoughts.

“Oh gosh.” Kara starts, whipping her head around to be met by glittering green eyes, bright with amusement and Kara suspects the other woman had startled her on purpose.

“Sorry to scare you. You seemed rather lost in thought.” She turns her head from Kara’s face to take in the view for herself, skin bathed in fading golden light. Kara swallows hard, cock already beginning to swell in her pants as her eyes drag down from Lena’s face, down her neck to her chest, the scoop neck dress doing little to contain full breasts. The fabric is thin, it almost looks silken and Kara wants to touch - to feel the way it hugs the omegas curves, cutting off mid thigh to reveal toned legs, calves accentuated by heels Kara would have face planted in with one step.

When Kara finally manages to drag her eyes back up to the omegas face, she’s smirking knowingly and Kara stumbles up from her sitting position with a flushed face.

“H-hi, you must be Lena.” She stammers, outstretching a hand and she immediately regret it when the omega giggles softly. Lena slips her hand into Kara’s before she can drop it with a squeeze, the contact burning into her palm.

“And you must be Kara. Andrea was right, you are sweet.” Lena smiles and Kara feels something in her chest unclench at that. Sweet was better than awkward.

They stand there a moment, studying each other before Lena takes charge, motioning towards the couch Kara had been sitting at.

“Well, Kara. Why don’t I open this bottle of champagne and we set down some ground rules together?”

“O-okay.” 

Lena settles beside Kara, throwing long black hair over her shoulders, red lips tugged into what seems to be a permanent little smile. Something about the omega is strangely soothing and Kara tries to scent for pheromones only to find Lena isn’t pushing any out, making her a natural at putting others at ease. Kara can’t help but enjoy it, her heart steadying in her chest.

Lena pops the bottle open, handing Kara a glass before pouring herself one. The bubbles tickle Kara’s nose, the dryness of it not negating from the touch of sweetness. 

“So, I take it you went through all of the paperwork?” When Kara nods, Lena continues, sipping at her champagne. “Perfect. Alright, so for my personal boundaries then. No marking, that’s the biggest one I think. And because I hear you're going for something on the vanilla side, I don’t think there’s much we need to cover on my end, unless you have something to add?” 

“Vanilla?” Kara’s brow furrows at the term, flushing when Lena lifts a perfectly sculpted brow in response.

“Just basic sex, I suppose. No choking, nothing too rough or kinky - ” A deliberating pause. Kara counts each of the omegas measured breaths, before she speaks again, in a careful tone. “Are you a virgin?”

Kara’s eyes widen - she had forgotten to mention that and worries immediately that she had made a mistake in doing so. “Yeah. Is that… is that okay?” 

“She didn’t mention that little tidbit.” Lena murmurs to herself, looking distracted as she raises the glass to her lips again, finishing it. When Kara starts to inch away, Lena rests a palm on her thigh, painfully close to her erection. “Not that that's a problem, darling. It’s just important that’s all -I want to make sure you have a good time.”

“Is there anything in particular you want out of this, anything you might want me to do? And please by all means let me know if there’s anything you _don’t_ want me to do.” 

“Oh well, um, whatever you’re comfortable with I guess? I was kind of hoping you’d um…guide me?”

“I can do that, gorgeous.” Lena nods, hand squeezing Kara’s thigh reassuringly before she abandons her empty glass and throws a leg over Kara’s lap to straddle her hips. 

“ _You’re_ gorgeous.” Kara mumbles, entranced by Lena’s chest so suddenly in her face and resists the urge to kiss along the exposed expanse of skin. She swallows the lump in her throat, cock twitching in her pants with the omegas heat hovering just above it. “What- what do youlike? When you’re, ah, with someone?”

Lena licks her lips, clearly not expecting the question but she smiles regardless, fingers reaching up to undo Kara’s ponytail. “I very much enjoy someone going down on me, the feeling of someone's tongue against my clit - it drives me insane, honestly - but I wouldn’t expect that of you, darling. Tonight is about you.”

Lena scratches at Kara’s scalp, leaning in until their faces are only inches apart and the sweet scent of arousal radiating from the other woman is enough for Kara’s mouth to water, fingers twitching with the need to touch.

“But- if I wanted to? If I wanted to use my mouth.” Kara has to ask , because the idea of Lena on her back, legs spread with Kara’s tongue driving her insane has her cock aching painfully.

“I wouldn’t object.” Lena breathes out against Kara’s lips, so close but not quite touching.

“Um, Lena? Can I kiss you now?”

“Please?” Lena smiles into the contact and Kara feels warm from head to toe, hands cupping Lena’s ass to support her weight as Kara presses them closer. She gasps for breath when Lena breaks away.

“Just one more thing.” Lena says, already slipping off her heels. “If this is your first rut with an omega you’ll need to be mindful of your strength alright? Can you do that for me, darling?”

“Yeah, of course.” Kara nods, nuzzling into Lena’s neck. “ I don’t want to hurt you.”

___

Lena is ready for the blonde alpha the moment she walks into the room, surprising even herself with the arousal she felt for the other woman's scent before they had even spoken. She chalks it up to her recent dry spell and its been quite a while since she has been with an alpha in particular. Her inner omega practically mewls in anticipation.

Now, with the other women skimming hands along her body, testing the waters, she is positive she’s going to drown in this feeling, in the heavy scent of _alpha._

To her surprise Kara lifts her suddenly from the couch with little effort, the action sending a white hot jolt straight to her clit. Their lips stay pressed together as the alpha walks them over to the bed. She lowers Lena gently until her head hits the pillows with the alpha hovering above her, mouth moving insistently against her willing omegas.

Lena parts her lips to Kara’s tentatively probing tongue and can’t help the little whimper when suddenly the alpha is licking into her mouth, coaxing her tongue to engage. Kara moans in response, exploring Lena’s mouth as her hands roam along her flat stomach, down to her hips to grab at the hem of her dress. Kara sits up long enough to tug the garment up and over her head, hands going behind to unfasten Lena’s bra and it’s tossed to the side as well.

Kara’s lips trail down her neck in a line of molten fire, stopping when she approaches the swell of Lena’s breast and suddenly she’s pulling away, Lena whimpering at the loss of contact.

“If you want to stop at any point, you’ll tell me, right?” Kara husks, eyes dark with lust and a battle for control.

“That’s supposed to be my line, but yes. Come back here, please. ” Lena pulls her back down until the alpha is finally pressing all of her weight into Lena, cock nestling between Lena’s thighs, nudging through layers of cloth at Lena’s sex.

She huffs out another whimper that escalates into a keen when Kara ducks down to her breasts, mouth latching onto one nipple, fingers gently teasing the other and between that and the cock pressing firmly against her clit Lena is coming with a surprised cry, biting her lip to stifle it back.

She rocks and whimpers up into Kara’s hips while the alpha eagerly plays with her breasts, wishing she had the foresight to undress Kara beforehand, her cunt painfully clenching around nothing. It’s only a prelude to what’s to come she promises herself as she comes down from her high.

“Did you just…?” Kara asks with soft wonderment, propped up to get a good look at Lena’s face.

Lena giggles shakily, pulling the alpha down for another kiss, swallowing the groan Kara exhales. She resists when Lena tries to push her onto her back to return the favor though and Lena almost growls, not bothering to hide her displeasure.

“Nuh uh, you said I could use my mouth on you. Unless- you um, changed your mind?” Kara stammers at the end, confidence waning and oh no, we couldn’t have that. Not when Lena is aching for Kara to take anything and everything she wants.

“No, please do.” Lena says, voice breathy and high. 

Kara descends slowly, tongue and teeth tracing a map down until she’s nestled between Lena's thighs, removing the thong holding her back from her destination. She nips at Lena’s inner thigh, chuckling roughly when Lena squirms, trying to thrust her soaked cunt into Kara’s face. There’s no room for embarrassment over the whole thing when her inner omega is overwhelmed with the possibilities of what Kara’s tongue might be capable of.

And Kara doesn’t disappoint, sensing Lena’s need or perhaps just growing impatient herself with the teasing. The alphas mouth latches on quickly, her technique a little uncoordinated but the broad strokes of her tongue over Lena’s clit down to her dripping hole and back, over and over are driving Lena mad, hips bucking up to increase the sweet friction. She lets Kara devour her with a single minded enthusiasm that leaves Lena dizzy and keening, fisting the sheets while she writhes and it doesn’t help anything that Kara is moaning happily into her cunt like there’s nowhere else she’d rather be. No one has ever eaten Lena out like this before, like their sole life purpose is to force orgasms out of her and it’s painfully addictive.

When Kara’s tongue focuses on her clit, swirling over and over again Lena only has a second to brace herself before her next orgasm hits, Kara’s strong hands holding her steady as she licks Lena thoroughly through it. Each wave hits her harder than the last, Lena struggling for breath because Kara is showing no sign of slowing down and _oh fuck_ \- Kara’s tongue squirms it’s way inside of Lena’s cunt, wriggling and hot and she comes again before the last orgasm has even ended. She swears she has blacked out, died and gone to heaven because when she comes to Kara is still greedily working between her thighs.

She has to push Kara away weakly, gasping and twitching because she’s positive the alpha wouldn’t have stopped without an intervention. She’s proven right when Kara surfaces pouting, chin slick with Lena’s arousal, studying her flushed face.

“Why’d you make me stop?” The alpha whines, seemingly unaware of the fact that she’s rubbing her clothed cock into Lena’s overstimulated cunt, as if shes failed to even notice her own needs.

“It’s your turn, please. God, are you sure you’ve never done this before?” Lena asks in disbelief, clumsy fingers tugging Kara’s shirt buttons undone, helping her shrug out of it.

Kara sits up to pull her sports bra off, smiling at Lena sheepishly. This time she doesn’t resist when Lena pushes her onto her back. “Well I mean, I went down on the omega I was dating sometimes. It was kind of the only thing that got her to stop pushing me for sex.”

At that, Lena stops working on tugging Kara’s pants down, eyes flashing dangerously. Kara’s eyes go wide as saucers, stammering out a response immediately. 

“It’s not- it wasn’t really her fault, sex just, the idea always made me so nervous-”

“Stop that.” Lena quiets Kara with a chaste kiss, cupping a hot cheek into her hand. Watches the alphas eyes flutter shut as she gently swipes her thumb along her cheek bone. “She shouldn’t have made you feel like you _had_ to do anything. I wouldn’t have wanted to have sex with her either, if she or _anyone_ made me feel that way.”

“Oh. Okay.” Kara nods, turning her head away and Lena gently pulls her face back, waiting until Kara looks at her again to speak.

“Are you sure _you_ want this Kara?” She asks it with all the gentle sincerity she can push into the words, because Kara seems so fragile somehow beneath her suddenly.

“I do. I- I trust you, is that weird? We just met but you’re making me feel really… safe. Gosh, if any other alpha could hear me right now.”

“Fuck them, Kara. You’re sweet and you're kind and you’re better than any alpha I’ve ever met and I’ve known you what - all of fifteen minutes? I don’t even normally accept alphas as clients but I could tell you were different - that you would treat me _better_ than the rest.”

“No one has ever said anything like that to me before.” Kara’s head tilts back into the pillow, eyes squeezing shut, but Lena can feel some of the tension leaving her body.

“It’s only the truth, darling.”

Lena kisses her face tenderly, along her brow, down her cheeks, tracing a path along her jawline until Kara giggles.“I want to take care of you now. Is that okay?”

“Yes please.” Kara manages around a choked breath when Lena’s hand delves into her boxers to gently grasp her erection, coaxing it out as Kara kicks off her pants.

“You’re so big.” Lena moans, fingers struggling to fully wrap around the pulsing erection in her hand and she pumps it experimentally, drinking in the delicious whine Kara lets out in response. “And so responsive.”

She continues the slow, steady motion, listening to Kara’s breathing deepen. She pauses, because there’s a nagging sensation in the back of her mind, stuck on Kara’s flash of vulnerability.

“Kara, darling?” 

Kara’s eyes open slowly, as if waking from a dream and she sits up on her elbows to look down at Lena with a questioning hum.

“If this gets to be too much, if you feel even just a little bit uncomfortable - you’ll tell me?”

The words have a subdued but noticeable effect on the alpha, something in her face softening at the words even while her eyes remain a sea of darkness, all blown out pupils and want.

“I will.”

And Lena doesn’t need to be told twice, all her control spent as she presses delicate kisses all along the underside of the alphas shaft, tongue darting out to taste the warmth and saltines of sensitive flesh. Kara bucks and hisses, holding onto her own thighs for support as Lena teases and tests, up and down the shaft, dragging her tongue from the bottom to the tip again and again and Kara is begging.

“Please, please, please.” It’s a mantra lost in a swell of gasps and whimpers, but Lena understands the need building in the back of the other woman's eyes, the tug in her groin - she knows instinctively Kara is already teetering on the edge and Lena wants to _taste._

She wraps her lips around the tip, following Kara’s reactions carefully - when she’s only met with a frantic hitch of breath, she begins her decent downward, encouraged by every whispered _fuck._ She doesn’t stop until the head hits the beginning of her throat, feeling the alphas cock throbbing painfully in her mouth and she chances a look up to catch Kara watching her mesmerized, with heavily lidded eyes, mouth caught open in a permanent pant. 

She wants to smirk, lips tugging with the desire to, even as preoccupied as they are. Instead, she pushes down the last few inches until the entirety of the alphas cock is sheathed snug and warm in the back of her throat, swallowing in practiced motions until Kara comes undone.

And come undone the alpha does, all but screaming, writhing and canting her hips to get impossibly further down Lena’s throat, still milking every inch and Kara just keeps coming hot spurts with no signs of letting up and Lena settles in for the ride, grinding her clit desperately into the mattress. Lena almost comes from the friction alone, vaguely aware that she’s ruining the bed sheets with how wet she is.

Only when Kara is reduced to a mess of sweaty limbs and shallow breaths does Lena let her cock escape the comfort of her throat, crawling up to collapse against the alphas chest.

“That was the most amazing thing I’ve ever felt.” Kara rushes out in a single breath, chest heaving under Lena’s cheek.

“And the nights not even over yet.” Lena teases, moving forward to nuzzle into Kara’s neck while the alpha cards long fingers through her hair. Her words are rewarded with a soft rumbling growl in the alphas chest and she can’t help the chuckle she lets out in response.

“What?” Kara asks, a mix of a growl and embarrassment and Lena nips at the alphas lower lip.

“I like how much you’re enjoying me.” She answers honestly, feeling Kara’s erection already stirring and prodding against her sex. “And I’m looking forward to round two.”

“ _Oh.”_

“In that case... Can - can I?” Kara shifts her hips just slightly, the tip gliding between Lena’s lips and bumping into her clit and they both gasp at the contact.

“ _Yes._ ” Lena hisses between her teeth, grinding back down into the cock that is so desperately seeking a way inside of her. There was something heady, delicious about knowing she was wanted so badly.

Kara rolls them both over quickly, lowering Lena down with a quiet regard and Lena spreads her legs instinctively, feeling more submissive than she ever has before.

“Go slow, alright love? You’re a bit bigger than I expected and its been a while.”

“Okay.” Kara jerks her head and Lena can see the tension in the corded muscles of her arms, the tautness of her abs but when Kara positions herself, she doesn’t put more than just the tip in, watching Lena with rapt attention.

“More.” Lena nods, whimpering when Kara slides another inch into her cunt, walls fluttering and impatient with the slow but necessary motion. A few more inches follow with painful care, until Kara is almost fully sheathed and Lena is panting and squirming because shes never been this _full._

“Just a second.” And Kara hovers, trembling and waiting, beyond words and holding herself on a short chain and Lena appreciates the efforts, ignoring the shrill cry of her inner omega telling her to just _take it, take all of it **now**_.

It’s like Kara is reading her thoughts because her hips twitch and roll forward with a growl before Lena is ready and it stings, but not as badly as expected - she still bites the inside of her cheek and Kara must notice her discomfort, because suddenly the cock filling her up is gone and Kara is staring down at her with a pained expression.

“Sorry, sorry, I hurt you didn’t I?” She asks so softly, scooting further back and Lena uses her legs to bracket her in before she can escape, feverish with the need to be stretched again.

“Only a little darling and I honestly didn’t mind it. It’s okay.” When Kara doesn’t immediately move back Lena reaches out to tug her back down reluctantly. “I promise you it’s okay. I want you. I want this and I assure you it has nothing to do with the money you’re spending, so _please_ don’t stop.”

Kara searches her face for what feels like an eternity until she relents, finding some reassurance in Lena’s honest desperation.

“O-okay. Should I-?”

“Yes, please put it back in, _please._ ”

And thank fuck because Kara complies, inching herself back in slowly, but this time it’s followed by her thumb circling Lena’s clit in tight little circles. Lena presses the heels of her palms into her eyes so hard she sees stars, her orgasm building and building and Kara is almost there too, she can feel it when her inner walls relax enough for the alpha to finally bottom out, rutting against Lena in short, frantic thrusts.

“Lena, I’m so close.” 

And that knowledge is enough for Lena herself to peak again, throwing her arms around the alphas back when she comes, spreading her legs and rolling her hips because it’s _not enough, it’s not enough, it's not enough_ but Kara is still pounding away through Lena’s orgasm, her knot nudging her entrance with every thrust.

“All of it Kara, all of it, _please, please._ ”

Kara is so lost in her lust, on the verge of coming inside of a squirming omega for the first time she doesn’t argue - she just gives in, panting and gripping Lena’s hips for leverage as she pushes with a slow, insistent pressure.

It burns, this new stretch and for a moment she’s worried she’s going to tear open but she doesn’t want it to stop either, willing herself to hold still. This is what Lena wants - no _needs_ , just as much as the quivering alpha on top of her, and when they’re finally joined completely, she comes again, walls clenching around the fullness of Kara’s knot and Kara is right behind her, rutting into the fluttering heat with a deep groan.

And Kara doesn’t stop or slow and Lena lay willing and limp beneath her, letting the alpha work out every last inch of pleasure she can get from Lena’s cunt, her omega so pleased to know she was able to provide. That Lena is the one making her lose control, that Lena is the first to bring her there. 

Kara collapses onto her with a spent sigh, toned arms snaking under Lena to hold her closely as she rolls them onto their sides, Lena’s legs still wrapped around Kara’s waist.

“Didn’t think you could breathe with me squishing you.” Kara mumbles the explanation into the crown of Lena’s hair, placing soft kisses there.

Lena giggles, pressing her face into the alphas neck and resisting the urge to bite the expanse of muscle of her shoulder. She inhales deeply, breathing in the scent so distinctly alpha - sweat and heat, salty and sharp. She could certainly get used to this.

They lay there quietly, basking in the afterglow listening to the hum of the AC as it cooled their overheated bodies.

Lena is still ruminating over how to ask Kara how to make this a more than one time thing when the alpha nudges her chin, raising Lena’s face to look down at her.

“What did you mean when you said its been a while?”

“Oh. Well.” Lena clears her throat carefully, feeling self conscious suddenly, which is ridiculous considering Kara’s cock and knot are still tucked snugly inside of her. “I don’t usually do this sort of service with the company. I tend to be more of an arm candy and companionship escort.” When Kara tenses, Lena quickly continues, worrying she was drawing the wrong conclusion entirely. “You were referred here by Samantha, correct?”

“Yes?” Kara drawls the word out slowly, trying to connect the pieces in her mind and clearly drawing a blank.

Lena chuckles. 

“Don’t think too hard, darling. Samantha is an old friend of mine and she reached out to find out if I was still working for this company and had a favor to ask of me. The way she described you,” Lena licks her lips, nipping at Kara’s neck, moaning when Kara’s hips jut out in response. “how could I refuse? The pictures helped, too.”

“That’s why they were so pushy!” Kara whisper-yells, sounding more amused than angry. She pulls back to get a better look at Lena, blue eyes wide.

“Um. Since this isn’t really under normal circumstances in the first place then...”

“Hm?” Lena prompts, running her hand up and down the alphas back in what she hopes is a comforting motion.

“Maybe I could um, take you out to dinner sometime after this?”

Lena’s smile is a slow thing, a tugging at the corners of her lips that spreads without her consent until it threatens to split her face in two. Her heart flutters and it’s all too sickeningly sweet and her omega _loves_ it.

“I would love that. I’m certainly going to need my strength for the rest of this weekend.”

“W-what do you mean?” The alpha stammers, somehow managing to be shy even as her cock is stirring inside of Lena. It’s endearing, to say the very least.

“You have a couple more days of your rut left and if we’re going to be spending it together…” Lena finishes off with a wink, purposely clenching around Kara’s hardening cock, forcing a moan out of both of them.

She takes Kara’s enthusiastic lips meeting hers as an agreement.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was totally supposed to be a one shot but you guys have been great- so here's my attempt at a continuation! (sorry for any mistakes, my brain is fried)

The next day comes with a warm sort of peace that settles deep in Lena’s chest, the way she imagined a cat might curl up into its owner, nestled and purring contentedly- a comforting sort of weight. Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, she stretches an arm out from under the blankets for her phone only to end up blinking at the screen in confusion. 

How is it already one in the afternoon? She tries to recall the last time she had slept in that late or even that _well_ , aside from a few rare moments in college and draws a complete blank. 

Checking her surroundings, she finds the curtains are drawn, a sliver of light peeking through the room and illuminating the disaster in the wake of last night's activities. She has to squint through the dimness to take in the pushed aside coffee table, the clothes strewn across the floor - when had they gotten a second bottle of champagne? And why was it knocked over, most of its contents clearly having seeped into the carpet? She vaguely remembers that they had opted to have dinner _in_. Things were a little fuzzy after round five, she sighs to herself.

At least she’s not hungover.

Oh god - she could only imagine what housekeeping would have to say about them and makes a mental note to stop by an atm for a hefty tip. The _last_ thing she needed was an impromptu call from her mother.

A light, rumbling snore alerts her to the presence of the blonde alpha still out cold beside her and Lena allows herself a small smile. Rolling over carefully, she indulges herself, observing the sharpness of the alphas jawline, the plumpness of pink, parted lips(the drooling is oddly cute). How lightly tanned skin compares to Lena’s own paleness, golden hair fanning out across the pillow. She doesn’t fight the urge to touch, reaching out and brushing her fingers featherlight up the alphas side, along her arm and up her neck until she’s running fingers through soft tresses, in quiet awe as she drinks in the sight.

Last night, Kara had handled her reverently, but not as though she was made of glass or untouchable. It was as if even drowning in the intense hormones of her rut, the alpha held the highest regards for Lena’s comfort, willing to follow her lead as if Lena was the tether holding her securely in control. Even lost in the moment, even with Lena pinned beneath her… Kara had been nothing but _gentle_.

And for a first time… well, Lena found that difficult to believe and she would be skeptical if it wouldn’t have been such an odd thing to lie about. 

Kara had been adorably flustered, but oh so _earnest_ in a way that had pulled Lena under the crashing waves of the alphas rut. Forget about sleep- when was the last time she had orgasmed that many times? Kara is a _catch._

Lena knew when she agreed to this that it might only be a one-night stand, but she also knew Sam was hoping for more when she had made the request- subtlety had never been an art the other omega had mastered, but she knew exactly how to sell it to pique Lena’s interest. And really, it'a mystery how this charming, gorgeous woman is single- all the better or she may have never had one of the best nights of her life. 

And the potential for something _more_ … Lena can’t deny the peculiar fluttering in her chest at the idea now that she’s awake and sober, breathing the alpha in deeply - she smells like pine and smoke and sunbaked earth, and Lena wants to roll in the scent until all she can breathe in is Kara.

It’s wholeheartedly disconcerting, to say the least.

The problem is that this is all new territory for Lena too. It had been so long since she had been with _anyone_ and her last relationship had left her wary to try again(she had _sworn_ off alphas altogether). Dating had never really gone well in the first place, not once it became clear she wasn’t a ‘typical’ submissive omega- that or the Luthor reputation caught up to her, no matter how long she had been distanced from her estranged family. 

But the more pressing matter at hand... Lena isn’t even sure how long Kara plans to stick around when her rut ends.

As if sensing Lena’s inner turmoil, the alpha stirs from sleep, blue eyes slitting open to regard her groggily. Kara’s lips curl the moment she catches Lena’s eye, an open, unrestrained action that makes Lena’s heart lurch, cheeks going pink. Kara scoots in until there are only inches separating them, radiating body heat, the smooth skin of her legs brushing against Lena’s as they intertwine. 

“Hi.” Kara says, eyes still heavily lidded with sleep. The alpha traces a hand up Lena’s side, mimicking her previous actions, raising goosebumps all over her skin. She shivers, snuggling closer.

“Hi.” Lena murmurs back, nervous and overly aware of the fact that she is laid bare and vulnerable with the alpha so close and looking at her like _that_. Like there was nowhere else she would rather be. 

“Gosh, I think I might actually be starving _._ ” Kara says around a loud yawn, oblivious to Lena’s flustered state. Her limbs extend out as she stretches, starfishing across the bed in her attempt to shed the residue of sleep from her system, like a floppy, oversized puppy and Lena chuckles at the sight.

“Why don’t we get cleaned up and head down to the hotel restaurant for lunch? Housekeeping is going to need some time to fix _this._ ” Lena waves her hand in the general area of the room.

And Kara has the good graces to at least look bashful, the tips of her ears going red. Lena grins, following the growing blushes spread across the alphas cheeks, down her neck, gaze wandering further down to take in exposed skin. 

Come to think of it, Lena is absolutely _famished._

“Stop that.” Kara laughs shyly, pulling the sheets up until blue eyes are peering over the edge of the fabric. Lena could tease her about being embarrassed after the downright sinful things they had done to each other last night, but she has mercy on the sweet alpha.

“You don’t want me to look?” Lena asks gently, using her nails to lightly scratch at the alphas scalp. Kara’s eyes immediately flutter shut, a soft content sound escaping her lips. 

“I’m just not used to anyone looking at me like - like I’m a _snack_.” Kara pouts. “It’s not bad - I just, um - you make me a little nervous.”

“Have I told you how adorable you are?” Lena smiles, searching the alphas face, watching the way she ducks back under the sheet as if to hide from the praise. Lena has just opened her mouth to see if Kara needed her to look away while she dressed, when she feels something warm and firm brush against her inner thighs. She gasps, looking down only to find the sheets blocking her line of sight.

“Sorry, sorry, oh gosh, I should um -”

Lena’s fingers press firmly against Kara’s lips, effectively cutting off the stammering before the alpha could get too worked up. Testingly, she rubs her thighs together and Kara moans softly, confirming that the alpha is indeed hard and ready for her.

Eyes sparkling mischievously, Lena props herself up on an elbow, letting her voice drop an octave when she speaks. “I can’t say I’m not happy to see you standing at attention for me.” She winks, watching the blush darken along the alphas skin. Fucking adorable. “If you’re comfortable, I’d love to help you take care of this before we go?”

And Kara nods enthusiastically, chin jerking up and down so dramatically Lena has to laugh, tugging the alpha in for a kiss- morning breath be damned. She lets her fingers drag along muscled thighs, teasing along an equally muscular abdomen, before grasping Kara’s now fully erect cock. The alpha exhales sharply against Lena’s mouth, hips canting forward and Lena smiles, withdrawing from the kiss. When Kara instinctively whines from the loss, she pecks her lips reassuringly.

“On your back.” She instructs, casting the sheets aside to rake her eyes down the taught, sculpted body before her, across perky breasts, down the expanse of abs(abs for _days_ ) and Lena’s mouth may actually be watering. 

Crawling down the bed, she settles herself into a comfortable position between the alphas legs, enjoying the weight and heat of Kara twitching in her palm. Slowly she lowers her head, placing a chaste kiss on the tip of Kara’s cock, free hand pushing the alphas hips down when they surge forward, already trying to push in. Lena chuckles lowly, continuing light, closed mouth kisses all along the length until Kara’s chest is rising and falling rapidly, eyes screwed shut and fisting the sheets to keep herself steady. And Lena rewards her patience with her tongue, flattened and dragging now all along the underside and up, swirling it around and around the sensitive tip to collect every dribble of precum already flowing and Kara whimpers out a choked little noise that sounds suspiciously like _please._

And Lena has an idea - one that has her rubbing her thighs together for some sort of friction, wondering if the shy alpha would play along. 

“Kara, darling?”

“Y-yeah?” Kara gasps, propping herself up to watch Lena’s tongue dart out for another quick swipe at the tip of her cock.

“Hold my hair back for me? You’re welcome to use it to… _guide_ me, if that sounds appealing to you?” She husks, watching the way the alpha shudders visibly at the words, the blue of her eyes eclipsed into darkness. 

“Okay.” Kara squeaks, hands gathering Lena’s hair securely behind her head, watching intently when Lena immediately takes her cock back into her mouth.

Lena pauses completely, half of Kara’s length resting against her tongue, waiting to see what she would do and is pleasantly surprised when the alpha uses the hair fisted in her hands as leverage to push the omegas mouth down until her cock is nudging the back of Lena’s throat and with the pressure forcing her descent all Lena can do is try to accommodate, jaw stretching almost uncomfortably. But it’s worth it, it’s all worth it when Kara is already panting and desperate and in this moment the only thing in existence for the alpha is _Lena_ and the thought alone sends electric shocks shooting straight down to her clit with every breathy moan Kara exhales.

And Kara is losing herself, shoving her cock deeper and deeper, swearing under her breath and gritting her teeth, Lena’s tongue gliding over the underside with every pump of her hips and she can tell the alpha is close, the way her motions become more jerky and erratic. Digging her fingers into the alphas thighs for support, Lena plunges down until her nose is pressed firmly against the spasming muscles of Kara’s pelvis, clenching and relaxing the muscles in her throat until fingers tighten in her hair just enough to hurt, keeping her firmly in place. 

“God Lena, you’re too good at this. I’m going to come if you keep doing that.” Kara whimpers, watching Lena with transfixed eyes, a fine tremor running through her arms and hands where they hold her head in place.

_That’s kind of the point, darling._ Lena’s little giggle is choked off by the cock still grinding in her throat, the action forcing her to gag and spasm around the intruder and suddenlly Kara is crying out - _fuck fuck fuck,_ coming so deeply in Lena’s throat she has no choice but to swallow it all down. And her vision is getting a little blurry around the edges, lungs starting to protest the lack of oxygen but Lena is finding it entirely difficult to care when Kara’s cock is still throbbing in her throat, her inner omega intent on letting the alpha use her until she’s spent. 

When Kara finally starts to come down, moaning quietly with aftershocks, the hands locked in Lena’s hair loosen enough for her to come up for air, gasping, chin slick with her own saliva.

“Are you okay? Was that too much?” Kara asks weakly, still trying to catch her breath, concern chasing away the fading edge of her orgasm.

“That was perfect, darling.” Lena purrs, crawling her way back up the alphas trembling body, licking her swollen lips. “And I need you to know that you taste _amazing._ ”

“ _Oh._ ” Kara says, eyes smoldering with want even with her cheeks as red as they are. Rough fingers grab at Lena’s waist, pulling her closer. “Maybe I could taste you next?”

Lena shakes her head, glancing at the time on her phone. “As tempting as that sounds, I’m absolutely ravenous. If you’re still up for it later though…” Lena playfully nibbles at the alphas exposed neck before wiggling free. “For now - I’m going to get ready for lunch. You can relax a bit longer if you’d like?”

“Uh, I think I need to after that.” 

*****

Kara is glad she had made the effort to pack another set of decent clothing now that she’s getting a better look at the hotel restaurant. It’s easily one of the fanciest places shes seen and all she can think is why exactly would a hotel need a 5 start restaurant? What ever happened to a simple continental breakfast? Kara liked those!

Now, trailing behind Lena and the hostess guiding them to a table next to the windows that made up almost the entirety of the restaurant, she’s starting to feel out of place. The marble floors practically gleam with the sunlight shining through, the overhead dangling lights offering a more faded artificial glow that just seem to add to the ambience. 

It made perfect sense for someone like Lena to fit into a place like this, elegant and poised in another form fitting dress, coal black hair cascading over her shoulders, lips painted a rich shade of red... but Kara in her slightly rumpled outfit and hastily tied up ponytail… well she would probably fit in better at the burger king around the block. With a resigned sigh, she plasters on a smile because at least she gets to be here with Lena and that’s all the matters, she reminds herself.

Waking up next to the omega had been a pleasant surprise - even though Lena had agreed to stay the weekend Kara had half expected her to be gone by the morning. But she had _stayed_ and Kara had woken up to the omega watching her with warm, affectionate eyes and Kara had almost melted then and there _._

She really hopes she doesn’t mess this up somehow.

When the hostess leaves them at their table, Kara pulls out Lena’s seat for her, waiting until the omega is settled down before taking the chair directly beside her. Kara takes in a steadying breath, wiping her sweaty palms on her pants and internally chastises herself for being such a nervous mess- but it’s hardly her fault when Lena looks like a queen at home in her kingdom.

A sudden rush of calming pheromones drift Kara’s way, alerting her to the fact that she wasn’t actually being as subtle about her discomfort as she thought. She sucks in another lungful of air, deeper this time, closing her eyes and letting herself sink into Lena’s aura.

When she opens them again, the omega is watching her fondly, a questioning look in her eyes.

Kara sighs. “This place is just really nice. I feel kind of out of place, you know?” She offers in explanation, motioning down at herself as if it explained everything. 

“Nonsense, darling- you look very dapper.” Lena scoffs, touching Kara’s thigh reassuringly. “But, I do understand the feeling. I never felt quite right in places like this either.” Lena admits, looking around with just a hint of distaste. Kara wonders what type of places the omega would prefer, making a mental note to find out- she still owes her a proper date, after all. The thought makes her smile.

“We can order back up to the room from now on.” Lena assures and Kara lets herself relax. She can do one outing, especially with her stomach as hollow as it feels right now. Apparently sex burned a lot of calories- who knew?

Looking over the menu, Kara groans internally, almost casting it aside to pout. What the heck is pate? Beef tartare? Scanning down, she’s relieved to at least find a simple burger option in the mix and it’s thankfully _not_ in the kids menu.

Their server, a tall woman with tied back auburn hair greets them with a fixed customer service smile that changes the moment her eyes latch onto Lena, who is still skimming the menu curiously and not paying her any mind. Kara recognizes the look - she had seen more than a few jocks in college with it when they spotted an unmatted omega. Kara’s nostrils flare, scenting the air testingly and the musky mix of spice and earth tell her what she already suspected- it brings a snarl she fights to contain to her lips.

Shedoesn’t so much as glance Kara’s way, instead speaking directly to Lena as she introduces herself, before taking their drink orders. 

“Let me know if there’s _anything_ I can do for you.” _Sara_ beams radiantly down at the omega, with a winning smile that may have made any other woman swoon - Lena hasn’t even bothered to glance up from the menu she’s still scanning and Sara’s smile falters at the clear disinterest. Kara’s chest puffs out at that, feeling entirely too smug when the other alpha makes a hasty retreat. 

She holds her breath until the woman is out of sight.

It’s not just their server who has eyes for the omega, Kara is quickly coming to realize. It’s as if her mind is sharper than it ever has been before, honing in on every whisper and pointed look sent Lena’s way, all the lingering gazes. 

Logically she knows this has to be her rut clouding her mind and that it’s her responsibility to control herself - not behave like some kind of… knothead. Sam called Alex that all the time and it seemed kind of fitting for her mood today. So Kara digs her fingers into her knees and works her tense jaw into some semblance of a smile when Sara eventually returns with Kara’s iced tea and Lena’s glass of cabernet. Kara even grits out a ‘thank you’ after they order, despite the blood rushing in her ears and the frustrating stiffness beginning in her pants - as if her anatomy was willing her to stake a claim here and _now._

For a feverish, delirious moment she wonders how Lena would feel about that, choking on her iced tea as the imagery fills her mind without her consent. Lena gives her a concerned once over, patting Kara’s back as she tries to clear the fluid from her lungs.

“Is this too much for you right now?” Lena asks, glancing around as if noticing for the first time that she has garnered any attention. More than a few sets of eyes quickly avert away.

“No, no this is okay.” Kara says still wheezing and tomato red. 

Oh boy, is it hot in here or is it just Lena?

When she finally gets a full breath Kara tries to explain herself better. “I just - I don’t like that I can’t stand them looking at you, I guess. I don’t like feeling… possessive. It’s not me and it sucks.” Kara finishes with a grimace.

Lena nods thoughtfully at the admission and Kara is surprised to find sympathy in place of annoyance, as if the omega had expected as much. Siobhan had _always_ been annoyed about something and after being in Lena’s presence, Kara’s beginning to suspect that had more to do with the omega than it had ever been about her. 

“It’s okay, darling.” Lena says softly, running her palm up Kara’s forearms and watching the immediate effect it has. The tension in Kara’s shoulders bleeds away, attention focusing on where Lena is touching her. “You’re in the middle of your rut - this might not have been my best idea. I should have been more considerate.” And Lena sighs so quietly, like she’s to blame for Kara being a total butt and that is _not_ okay.

“Hey, no - this isn’t your fault. I could have said no, but I wanted to show you off.” Kara rushes out - anything to take the weight Lena was readily putting on her own shoulders. “My brain is just alphad out right now, I don’t really feel like myself and it’s all just… weird and new.” 

Lena visibly relaxes at the admission, the frown slipping away as she leans in closer.

“If it makes you feel any better,” Lena starts with a teasing smile, fingers tip toeing up Kara’s arm and then back down. “I only have eyes for one alpha in particular. You aren’t the only one who wanted to show off.”

And it _does_ make her feel better. Kara is still grinning widely when their food arrives.

Settling into their meal, Kara watches dubiously as Lena pecks at her kale salad. Why _kale_? Why _salad?_ She at least manages to get Lena to take a few bites of her burger(did she just _moan?)_ , though Kara vehemently refuses any leafy greens pushed her way.

“I’m not a rabbit, you know.” Kara grumbles good naturedly, popping another greasy fry into her mouth and when Lena stares at the pile longingly she slides her plate over. “And neither are you. Have some carby goodness- for me?” She pouts for effect.

“Alright, alright, no need to pout, darling.” Lena chuckles, accepting the offering.

“So, we still have the rest of the day and tomorrow to look forward to - is there anything you’d like to take advantage of while we’re staying here? Outside of the bedroom, of course.” Lena bats her lashes, watching Kara wiggle uncomfortably in her seat with a small smirk.

“Oh, um, I heard there’s a pool somewhere around? I haven’t really had the chance to swim much since college, it would be nice to get a couple of laps in, if you wouldn’t mind.” Kara asks hopefully.

“There’s three, actually. First floor outside, the indoor and then the rooftop pool. We could go later tonight? I’m fairly sure the outdoor pools are heated so it shouldn’t be too bad.”

Kara flinches, immediately scolding herself for the reaction. Ever since they left their room, it’s like shes been walking on a razor's edge - if this was how it would always be with an omega… she blanches at the thought.

“I guess you’ve been here before?” Kara finally asks, trying for a casual tone. Yep, a nice, innocent, not at all possessive question. Yepyepyepyep. 

“This hotel is owned by the Luthors.” Lena responds back just as casually with an arched brow. She abandons her fries to swirl her mostly untouched glass of wine in her hand, staring into it before she continues, deliberating her next words carefully. “And as an ex-Luthor, I take advantage of the benefits that come with the name- I stayed here many times when I visited from Metropolis.” Pause. “I’ve never stayed here with anyone else though.” 

“Ex-Luthor?” Kara asks dumbly, brain rattling to a stop. 

While Kara may have lived under a rock when it came to most gossip in National City, even _she_ knows who the Luthors are and wait - aren’t they like, _billionaires?_

Suddenly the refined way Lena holds herself, the attention she was drawing and the way she just seems to _fit_ here make sense. 

“Ex.” Lena responds firmly. 

“I - okay, wait, I’m sorry but I have to ask -” Kara is entirely too flabbergasted to take in the way Lena stiffens entirely, cool, guarded eyes waiting. 

“What are you doing here with _me_?”

And Lena looks so thoroughly thrown by the question that she almost knocks over her glass of wine, as if she had been expecting something else entirely.

“I _want_ to be here with you.” Lena says incredulously, shoulders drawing back as she regains her composure. She waves down Sara, cashing out before turning her attention back to Kara. “This isn’t a transactional arrangement anymore - I’m here because I _want_ to be.”

“That’s - yeah, that’s good to know.” Kara ducks her head, bashful under Lena’s searching eyes and she can feel her cheeks burning. “I want to be here too- I mean, I guess that’s obvious though.” She laughs awkwardly, suddenly reminded of the erection straining in her pants. 

It was going to be awkward as _heck_ leaving.

“Are you sure?” Lena asks quietly, looking as if she regrets the words as soon as she speaks them and Kara just _stares_ because that was one of the silliest questions shes ever been asked. Right behind ‘would you like the last potsticker, Kara?’.

The answer to both is a hard ‘ _yes’._

And if it hadn’t been clear how completely enamored Kara was with Lena, then she is _more_ than happy to prove it. 

“How about I show you?” Kara surprises herself just as much as Lena with the way her words come out as a low, rumbling growl. Lena jumps at the change in tone, eyes tracing down Kara’s body and stopping at the visible outline of her cock pushing against the front of her pants. Lena licks her lips, eyes going dark.

“Let's go then.” Lena says, standing abruptly to head toward the exit. Kara doesn’t waste any time following behind.

They’ve barely made it halfway up the stairwell before Kara’s cock takes over all brain function. 

She is already fully erect, cock shifting uncomfortably in the front of her slacks and each step is agony when Lena smells like molten heat, needy and ready and Kara blames her rut for what she’s about to do, because she just can’t _wait._ Not after the way all of those alphas had looked at Lena, not after the flash of vulnerability she had seen in the omegas eyes when she had asked if Kara was _sure_ \- Kara had something to _prove_ now.

She halts Lena mid floor, stopping their ascent to press her against the wall of the stairwell.

“Kara?” Lena starts, gasping when Kara’s hand begins sneaking up under her dress, scratching lightly at her inner thighs. 

“Is this okay?” Kara asks, mouthing at the side of the omegas neck, enjoying the way she shivers, fingers clamping down into the front of Kara’s shirt. Pressed together like this, Lena’s chest rising and falling rapidly against her own, it’s hard to even remember why she had ever been upset in the first place.

Kara waits until Lena makes a small sound in confirmation, followed by a vigorous nod and presses the palm of her hand in between velvety thighs- only to find there’s no barrier, and she instantly makes contact with damp heat. Lena grinds down into Kara’s open palm needily, choking out a moan and Kara exhales sharply.

“Are you always this prepared?” She asks with a pleased smile, cock twitching eagerly in her pants as she delves her fingers between Lena’s folds, parting them to reveal the little nub of her swollen clit. Kara pinches it gently between her finger tips and Lena whines, low and long, hiding her reddened face in Kara’s chest.

It takes her a few tries to formulate words as Kara strokes up and down her slit, waiting for the omegas response. When she speaks it’s muffled by the shirt pressing against her lips and Kara listens closely. 

“Only for you.”

_Oh god_. If Kara’s mind was less hazy, she might wonder how it is that the omega seemed to know exactly what Kara needed to hear, when she needed to hear it. For now, she’s too lost in those words, cycling in her mind over and over. 

She rewards the omega, nipping at her ear as she slides a single finger inside of clenching muscles and Lena lets out a desperate whine from where she’s burrowed, hips writhing restlessly. Kara obliges, stilling Lena against the wall before shoving a second finger in to follow the first and she groans, the feeling of Lena around her fingers somehow just as amazing as having her tight and willing around Kara’s cock.

“Fuck me, _please_.” Lena begs, legs quivering and Kara wraps one arm around her waist for support before she starts up a smooth tempo, fingers twisting and curling against the sensitive spot deep inside of the omegas cunt, pressing her palm against her clit with every thrust. Soon the stairwell is filled with the reverberating crescendo of Lena’s muffled swears and the wet, slick noises of her cunt, hands clinging to Kara for dear life as she struggles for breath and it’s driving Kara insane, grinding feebly against the omegas thigh for some sort of relief. 

“You love this, don’t you.” Kara whispers, lips hovering over the omegas ear. “Anyone could walk in right now and see you giving yourself to me- you wouldn’t even mind, would you?”

“I think the idea of someone finding you dripping all over my fingers turns you on.” Kara teases and Lena shakes in her arms, letting out an embarrassed mewl, the clenching of her cunt giving her away. “You’re already so close to coming for me, aren’t you?”

“So close, so close Kara-”

And Kara picks up the pace, fingering Lena roughly until she’s scrabbling at Kara’s back, nails scratching uselessly through fabric and she takes a mouthful of Kara’s shoulder to stifle her scream as she comes spasming all around Kara’s fingers - and _fuck_ , Kara feels her own orgasm crash into her, cock twitching and throbbing in her pants, seeking some kind of friction against the roughness of the cloth and god shes never come without being touched before but Lena feels so _so_ good and she’s making such pretty little noises against Kara’s neck.

They’re still riding the waves of their orgasms, leaning into each other for support when they’re interrupted.

Downstairs a door creaks open, followed by the thud of footsteps and voices and they jolt apart, both sucking in air with heaving chests. Lena’s eyes are dark and wide, lipstick ruined, and she grabs Kara forcefully by the front of her shirt and drags her up the stairs, back into their room so quickly Kara stumbles over her own feet trying to keep up. 

When the door slams shut behind them, Kara gulps, backtracking until the back of her knees hit the edge of the bed.

“Off, now.” Lena growls, waving a hand over Kara’s still clothed body, dropping her own dress to the floor without hesitation. Kara doesn’t need to be told twice, already working to tear her shirt off, wincing when a button pops away but not halting in her haste, hopping out of her ruined pants before ambling into bed right behind the omega.

Lena pushes Kara down, a gleam in her eyes when she presses every inch of bare skin against Kara’s own body and they both moan at the contact of flesh on flesh. Planting both of her knees on either side of Kara’s hips, she lowers herself down until Kara’s erection is pressed against her cunt and Kara exhales sharply, reaching for Lena’s hips only for her hands to be smacked away.

“Hands at your sides, darling.” Lena smirks, breathless and teasingly sliding herself up and down the aching length against the heat of her core. 

Kara reluctantly obeys, hyper fixated on Lena who is soaked and grinding against her oversensitive cock, building up a rhythm that catches the tip at the entrance of Lena’s cunt, again and again and it’s not _enough._ She whimpers out a frustrated sound, moving her hips needily, willing Lena to understand what her rut blinded mind can’t form into words.

And the omega catches on immediately, stilling. “Inside, please.” Lena breathes out, lifting her hips enough for Kara to clumsily push herself in, dutifully placing her hands back at her sides when Lena gives her a warning glare, eyes a storm of arousal and Kara wouldn’t _dare_ \- not now, not when Lena is slowly sinking down on her cock. 

“Fuck, you’re so _big_ Kara.” Lena whimpers, adjusting to the sensation of Kara filling her for the first time today.

“Do you like that?” Kara asks, eyes fixed on the way Lena’s face has twisted in pleasure, easing herself down until they are fully connected. It spikes her heart rate, watching the other woman so lost in taking what she wants(what’s _hers_ ), driving something purely instinctual to the surface and she lets it take the wheel. “You're taking it so well for me, babygirl.” 

“Yes, fuck yes.” Lena pants, eyes squeezing shut at the endearment that rolls so easily off Kara's tongue as she starts to bounce back on the cock nestled inside her cunt, clenching and spasming, massaging it in the best possible ways.

Kara valiantly fights her building orgasm, her length throbbing for release but she wills it away, biting the inside of her cheek to distract herself. Lena’s pace increases and her frantic breaths are beginning to rival Kara’s own, working the cock inside of her with a single minded determination and Kara needs to do something quick because she’s seconds away from spilling inside the omega. She reaches between quivering thighs, thumb finding the engorged bundle of nerves right away and it only takes a few swipes before Lena stiffens, fingers digging almost painfully into Kara’s thighs in an attempt to ground herself through her orgasm, hips canting, crying out Kara’s name and Kara can’t hold back any longer, not with Lena working her so intently. She bucks up into the slick heat enveloping her cock, pounding hard and fast and her orgasm follows Lena’s with a howl, arching off the bed taut as a drawn bow, muscles locking as her entire world centers on the cunt milking her dry.

She sucks in a sharp, startled breath when Lena rolls her hips again, urging Kara’s knot inside, grimacing at the stretch but she doesn’t stop until they are fully connected, eyes fluttering open to stare down at Kara and they’re brimming with _emotion._ She has to close her own eyes, because she might say something to scare the omega away.

“I think I believe you now.” Lena chuckles weakly, collapsing into Kara’s chest.

Kara wraps her arms around the shivering omega, stroking damp strands of hair from her forehead and tries to calm her overflowing heart.

*****

Once the sun begins to dip below the horizon, Lena sets about making arrangements for the pool- it’s the _least_ she can do for the alpha who has so thoroughly rocked her world. Said alpha is still dozing away, snoring lightly while Lena calls down to the front desk, hoping Kara doesn’t have any fear of heights - the top floor pool would offer the most privacy and she had a feeling Kara would appreciate that. 

Its been long enough since Lena last dealt with an alpha that she hadn’t thought through bringing Kara out into the world mid rut. She had felt the alphas prickly energy the moment their server had appeared - an overeager young woman, presenting much too boldly for Lena’s taste even if she wasn’t already _clearly_ entertaining the alpha at her side. Really, she had to _reek_ of Kara at that point - how anyone could be so oblivious was beyond her. 

It hadn’t taken her long to catch onto the fact that the alpha wasn’t pleased with the attention Lena was getting. Lena purposefully avoided so much as sparing a glance to any of the eyes burning holes in her back but even as wound up as she was Kara had been doing her best to remain easy going, never trying to assert herself to prove a point and Lena took special note of that. Lena had never been a fan of alpha pissing contests and Kara was racking up the brownie points left and right.

On top of Kara being on her best behavior despite it all, she had taken the news of Lena’s family in stride and unless she was a stupendous actress, she had seemed utterly unaffected by the declaration. It had been a spur of the moment test - she had wondered if Kara’s little possessive streak would hold up if she knew who Lena was, what she was getting herself into. 

And if the way Kara had taken her in that stairwell, whispering downright filthy words to coax Lena to orgasm was anything to go by… Lena shivers, nipples hardening in the cool air, heat pooling between her thighs remembering the smell of Kara’s desire, fucking Lena where they could have been so easily caught.

Kara was finally hitting her stride and Lena is _absolutely here for it._

So yes, the pool is the least she can do.

Smiling wistfully down at the still dozing blonde, she sets about getting them a set of swimsuits and towels from housekeeping.

*****

The elevator takes them directly to the rooftop and Lena is chewing her lip nervously, trepidation coiling her stomach in knots. Beside her Kara is already bouncing on her heels, readjusting the waistband of the swim trunks Lena had ordered. They’re a size too large, but she had accepted them gleefully all the same, with the strapless top to match Lena’s own bikini set.

She almost regrets her decision for the outdoor pool entirely when the elevator doors open and a gust of wind instantly greets them, nipping at her bare skin.

Kara bounds out unfazed by the cold, and Lena keeps her eyes focused on the alpha when they step out into the private access pool area. She watches the way the lights in the water create strange rippling patterns across their skin, Kara taking in the view with wide eyes.

The hotel isn’t the tallest building in National city, but they’re high up enough to see the tops of hundreds of buildings, flashing car lights down below, figures shifting through the streets and Kara rushes to the edge, peeking over the railing to gape at the sight. 

“Holy cow.” Kara whispers with delight, as if she thought if she spoke too loud this would be revealed to be some kind of elaborate illusion. She jogs back to where Lena has perched on a lounge chair, watching the alphas reaction intently. “How are we even the only ones up here, this place is amazing!”

“I asked them to close it off for us, I thought it would be nice to have this just for ourselves. Not many people come up here this late anyway.” Lena wrings her hands in her lap, worrying she was coming off a bit strong but Kara’s eyes go as wide as saucers, radiating a bubbly energy that reassures Lena she had made the right decision.

“You didn’t have to do that.” Kara says, eyes soft and pleased, but the look alone is worth the efforts and the grumbling from the hotel staff about ‘entitlement’.

_I think I’d do anything to get you to look at me like that._ Lena’s cheeks warm the moment she thinks it.

“Are you going to swim with me?” Kara asks, blessedly oblivious.

Lena gives the pool a nervous once over. She had dressed the part, but she had always gone out of her way to avoid a body of water that wasn’t her bathtub. 

“I’m not exactly a strong swimmer.” She admits, crossing her arms over her chest.

“You can stay on the shallow side - and I promise to be your flotation device. I’ll be the best pool noodle you’ve ever met.” Kara says solemnly, eyes twinkling when she offers her pinky out and Lena rolls her eyes with a snort- she’s hardly a damsel to be tended to, but she still locks her pinky into the alphas, tentatively following her to the edge of the pool. 

The things she does for pretty women.

Kara leaps in without waiting to see if she follows, the water splashing Lena’s legs only adding to the chill in the air and logically she _knows_ the pool is heated and it’ll be considerably warmer inside - she just needs to convince herself to get _in_. 

Waiting for some spontaneous surge of courage to manifest, Lena watches Kara swim laps, gliding through the water with an ease that only came with a disciplined sort of practice- she seems at home in the quiet night with nothing but herself and the exertion of her muscles to distract her mind and Lena can’t help but be envious of how freeing that must be. She reaches one end and kicks off back to the other, back and forth at a blurring speed. When Kara resurfaces, she exudes a confidence that fills the lower half of Lena’s body with a twinging heat. 

She’s on the verge of exasperation with herself at how insatiable she is for the other woman - it would be _embarrassing_ if Kara didn’t clearly share the sentiment.

“Get in here before you freeze to death! This is a _heated_ pool, Lena! _Heated_!”

At Kara’s goading she finally lowers herself gingerly into the pool, taking the steps from the shallow end and grumbling about pretty blondes and her intentions to haunt her if she dies but Kara just snickers, waiting patiently until Lena is submerged just below her shoulders, tips of her hair brushing the water.

“Look at you, you’re a natural.” Kara cheers, whooping and over enthused about Lena’s tiptoeing in, but it makes Lena grin stupidly anyway and she takes the alphas offered hand, letting herself be tugged farther in.

The smell of chlorine steams into the air around them, the warmth of the water clashing with the brisk night and Lena relaxes into Kara, wrapping arms around the taller woman to keep herself afloat. She waits for the familiar tug of panic in her gut, any sign of discomfort and is surprised when it doesn’t come.

“This isn’t so bad actually.” Lena concedes, even as her nose wrinkles at the overpowering chemicals in the water, watching the way the blonde's face lights up at the admission. 

“Told you I’d keep you safe.” Kara beams, all sunshine, the corners of her eyes crinkling. “How have you gone all this time without learning how to properly swim!”

Lena hesitates.

“We _had_ a pool, but like most things we had growing up - it was all for show for guests, not really meant to be used.” Lena lifts a shoulder in a shrug. A half truth, but a truth nonetheless- she changes the subject. “You said you swam in college?” 

“Yup! Highschool too. My sister Alex and I were on the same team, actually. We even won a few medals, but I’m kind of rusty now.”

Lena rolls her eyes at that, disbelief coloring her voice. “You just swam 4 consecutive laps and you’re hardly out of breath - there’s no need to show off darling, we’re already sleeping together.” And her face splits into a grin when Kara’s blush returns with a blazing passion, all the way to the tips of her ears.

“Do you think - if we had met, normally I guess - would you have gone out with me?” Kara stammers out, blue eyes quizzical as she tries to meet Lena’s eye.

“I would.” Lena doesn’t hesitate and Kara’s brows shoot up, disappearing under a mess of wet hair. “Why are you so surprised? You’re sweet, you’re funny and you’ve been _very_ _attentive_ of my needs.” Lena adds the last part just to watch Kara squirm and the muscles in her face are beginning to ache from the constant smiles the alpha brought out of her. “What’s there not to like?”

“I could say the same about you.” Kara says, twirling them around in the water with a shy smile and Lena holds onto her shoulders, letting Kara guide their flow. It’s a silly, uncoordinated dance, Kara holding her firmly, rocking them to a song only she can hear.

And for a little while everything just feels right, here in the alphas arms, enjoying the solitude of the night together. It’s almost quiet, except for the muted buzz of the city below and the rippling water around them.

Lena can see the exact moment a thought snags in Kara’s mind, looking around the rooftop as if she was just now remembering something.

“So your family _owns_ this place?”

Lena lets out a sigh at that and Kara looks like she wants to shove the words right back into her mouth, already poised to babble apologetically before Lena cuts her off.

“Adoptive _ex_ -family.”

“Oh.” Kara offers meekly, looking around nervously, chewing her lower lip. 

“I don’t really like talking about it.” Lena softens her tone, because it isn’t Kara’s fault that the old wound is there. “I was disowned when I was 18 because I denied my adoptive mother the perfect arranged marriage to go to college and well… No one says no to Lilian Luthor without consequences. So that bridge has long since burned- not that I don’t still take advantage of what I can, clearly.” Lena finishes with a derisive laugh. 

“That’s so messed up.” Kara says with a frown, aura exuding an overprotectiveness when her hands unconsciously tighten around Lena’s waist. “You’re not just some- some, _thing_ to be given away! I didn’t even know people still believed in archaic things like arranged marriages!”

“I felt the same way.” Lena nods, a sad smile straining against her lips.

The crease between Kara’s brow deepens, lost in thought, still treading water with Lena in her arms and the silence goes on a beat too long for comfort.

“What’s wrong?” Lena asks quietly, worrying that she may have ruined the night, heart speeding up watching the alphas conflicted expression.

She hadn’t even meant to say as much as she had. What is it about this alpha that loosens her tongue better than any alcohol?

And Kara remains strangely silent, mulling over whatever she’s going to say and Lena braces herself. Maybe Kara hadn’t been as unaffected by the Luthor name as she had thought.

“I guess I just don’t understand…” Kara finally says, eyes grazing over Lena’s face tenderly, warm and unguarded.“Why would anyone ever give you up?”

“I -” Lena swallows past the lump forming in her throat, unable to form words. Instinctively she tries to push Kara away but the alpha holds her securely, resting her chin on the crown of Lena’s damp hair and Lena relents, letting herself be held while the shattered pieces of her heart try to glue themselves together again. 

It was a question she had asked herself so many times. Why had she never been _enough_? She shoves the surfacing thoughts back, tucked away in the corners of her mind where they belonged.

Blinking rapidly to clear her eyes, all Lena can feel is the burning need to redirect this - to get them back into territory Lena can handle. She’s already acting on it before she can think better of the decision- anything to regain control before she gives into tears.

And maybe it’s unfair to use the alphas rut to distract her, but she doesn’t think Kara will mind

Trailing her lips tentatively up the alphas neck, she can feel Kara’s pulse lurch against her tongue, a shaky moan escaping the alphas lips when Lena’s teeth scrape along sensitive skin. 

She tugs at Kara’s waistband. “These are in the way.” Lena murmurs against Kara’s neck and she shudders, already jelly in Lena’s hands but she still grabs Lena’s wrists gently, pulling away.

For a moment, Kara looks like she’s going to resist Lena’s tactics, an unreadable expression flickering across her face before the creases along her forehead smooth out again.

“You’re trying to distract me.” Kara points out with an amused tilt of her head, eyes soft and knowing, but she doesn’t stop Lena’s roaming hands when they break free from Kara’s own, her breath hitching when they snake up behind her to lightly drag nails down her back.

“Or maybe I just want you.” Lena teases- and it’s not untrue, not really. She’s enjoying the way Kara has begun to shiver despite the warmth of the pool, how strong hands settle against the curve of Lena’s ass to hold her upright when she wraps her legs around the alphas waist. She just… she just needs this distraction. “Unless you’d rather not..?” Lena asks, hands going still as she tosses the lifeline out

“I always want you.” 

And Kara’s mouth is suddenly covering her own, hot and earnest, as if to prove her point, tongue slipping in when Lena lets out a surprised moan and as the kiss escalates it only gets messier, teeth clashing, bodies melding together and in this moment Lena is only sure of one thing: She needs Kara. She needs to be filled to the brim with the alpha until there’s nothing left- no memories of things she’d rather forget, no fear, no anxieties. 

She uses her heels to spur Kara closer to where she needs her and the alpha hesitates even with the bulge beneath her swim trunks already seeking the omega out.

“Here? Are you sure?” Kara asks, voice going hoarse as a discernible quiver rolls through her body.

“Here.” Lena answers, already squirming restlessly. “I need you.” She whispers into the alphas neck, hiding her face.

“You have me.” Kara soothes, nuzzling Lena’s cheek with her nose. “I’ve got you.” 

And Kara doesn’t waste any time, hands already pulling Lena’s swimsuit to the side to expose her sex, and she returns the favor, tugging Kara’s swim shorts down enough for the alphas erection to free itself, luring it to Lena’s entrance impatiently.

Kara pushes her securely against the stone wall of the pool, water lapping around them with the motion and Lena bucks her hips, the tip of Kara’s cock already probing her entrance, willing Kara to push in. 

“Please, just - just _fuck me now_.” She pleads out in a forceful exhale when she feels Kara hesitate again and the alpha gives into the desperation driving Lena's actions because suddenly, _finally_ she is burying her cock inside with one swift thrust that has Lena seeing stars, sinking her teeth deep enough to bruise into Kara’s shoulder to muffle the scream that tears from her lungs.

“Holy fuck, Lena.” Kara pants hotly in her ear, a low growl escaping her throat as she pushes into spasming muscles that work to accommodate the sudden intrusion and it’s the type of pain that makes Lena _ache_ and she needs _more._

She whimpers at the overwhelming sensation, bracing herself against the wall as Kara pulls her hips back only to snap them forward just as quickly with a grunt, fucking Lena in earnest now and Lena knows that neither of them is going to last - that they're both already coming undone and lost in the need for relief.

The friction is sharp and sweet and Kara is breathing hard in her ear, fingers digging into her ass, pushing her recklessly into the harsh, grating stone at her back but Lena doesn’t mind, she doesn’t _care _as long she doesn’t stop until Lena is filled with everything Kara has to give.__

“Come for me, darling.” Lena begs, struggling for breath, drawing back to watch Kara lose herself in the sensation of being inside of her. 

And Lena doesn’t have to wait because within seconds Kara follows her command, bottoming out with jerky motions of her hips before she stiffens, biting back a cry as her release spills inside of the omega and Lena follows right behind her, the orgasm tearing out of her so fiercely that the world goes black, her senses simplified down into the alpha filling her cunt- and for one delirious moment her inner omega wants to claim her, to make Kara _hers_. She squeezes her eyes shut against the burning desire - that wasn't something Lena had any right to just _take _.__

____

And Kara is a trembling mess in Lena's arms, equally as lost in her own mating instincts, the pressure of her cock unrelenting with her knot already forming and trying to work its way in. Lena has to fight her inner omega to clear her head enough to stop the alpha before she can bury it inside.

____

“Once we get back to the room, I promise.” She consoles when Kara lets out a dismayed sound, hips jogging as if begging for entrance and Lena bites her lip when the alphas grinding pelvis adds pressure to her already throbbing clit. She sinks her teeth in harder, reassuring herself just as much as Kara. “You can knot me for as long as you want for the rest of the night, I promise.”

____

Kara whines sadly, but she slips out of Lena all the same, tucking herself back into her swim shorts, still struggling to catch her breath. 

____

“I don’t know how I’ve gone this long without you.” Kara groans, a lighthearted smile on her lips and Lena’s stomach does some sort of nifty acrobatic trick that unsettles her deeply. 

____

_I don’t know how I’ve gone this long without you._ It had to be the alphas rut talking. The hormones and having an omega nearby would all be fueling whatever this was becoming - right? 

____

“Back to the room?” Lena asks, hating the emptiness she feels without Kara knot deep inside of her and it’s easier to focus on that than the conflict warring inside of her chest, pushing at the fragile curve of her rib cage in its attempt to make itself known.

____

“I guess we should, huh? I’m starting to prune anyway.” Kara smiles lopsidedly, raising a hand as evidence and Lena manages a giggle at the well pruned alpha's expense

____

“We’d better get you out of here then.” She presses her hands against Kara’s chest to push away, only for Kara to resist the attempt to separate, instead guiding them both to the stairs at the end of the pool with the omega bundled in her arms.

____

“Kara,” Lena snorts, trying to wiggle free when the cool night air hits her skin. Goosebumps quickly follow. “I’m perfectly capable of walking, you know.” She insists, even as she tucks herself in closer to absorb the alphas body heat. 

____

“I know - I just feel like I need to be close to you. Is that okay?” 

____

“Okay.” Lena replies softly, resting her head on the alphas shoulder.

____

She tries not to think too hard about what all of this means.

____

(They earn more than a few strange looks on their way back down to the room, dripping into the expensive hotel carpet - Lena is going to go bankrupt with the size of the tip she’ll need to cover this weekend up.)

____

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I played ‘how many times can I rewrite this and still be unsatisfied’ - not a fun game I do not recommend. Anyway, this took forever- sorry guys! Hope it was worth the wait and let me know if you want me to keep it going :)  
> Feel free to hit me up on [tumblr](https://perpetuallyconfusedhoneybadger.tumblr.com)

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve never written smut before but I was in a whole ass mood *shrug* Happy Smut Sunday! (always post your smut on the lords day<3)


End file.
